Daytona 500: The Great American Race
Lead Your Team to Victory|In-game description.}} Daytona 500: The Great American Race was an event in Real Racing 3. It gave the players a chance to win the FORD FUSION (STEWART-HAAS RACING), after was updated. Daytona 500: The Great American Race started on February 20, 2017 and had a 7-day limit.The way FM display the date isn't very clear, they use a rounding factor. The days and hours remaining, to start, is changing at mid day or on the half hour. The closing date and time displayed is a cautious closing date and time. The best time to start is late in the day local time, as the next stage opens at midnight local time. If the event is started 11PM 25th February (local time), the event can be completed 7x24 hours later, 11PM 3rd March. Allowing almost two full days to complete the last stage. The FORD FUSION (STEWART-HAAS RACING) has been added to NASCAR All-Star Series career series and Danica Patrick's Champion Cup bonus series, which both in the NASCAR group. FAQ and Tips Before starting the Daytona 500: The Great American Race special event, please view Tips and FAQ for Daytona 500: The Great American Race Stage 01 (NASCAR Warmup) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the first stage (NASCAR Warmup) are rewarded with 5 . Throughout the first stage, players will have to race the FORD FUSION (STEWART-HAAS RACING) on Richmond International Raceway. For tips and advice on stage 01, see this: Tips and FAQ for Daytona 500: The Great American Race Stage 01. Stage 02 (Team Trial Day) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the second stage (Team Trial Day) are rewarded with 15,000 and 5 . Throughout the second stage, players will have to race the FORD FUSION (STEWART-HAAS RACING) on Indianapolis Motor Speedway. For tips and advice on stage 02, see this: Tips and FAQ for Daytona 500: The Great American Race Stage 02. Stage 03 (Team Stewart-Haas) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the third stage (''Team Stewart-Haas) are rewarded with 10 . Throughout the third stage, players will have to race the FORD FUSION (STEWART-HAAS RACING) on Indianapolis Motor Speedway. For tips and advice on stage 03, see this: Tips and FAQ for Daytona 500: The Great American Race Stage 03. Stage 04 (Chip’s Challenge) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fourth stage (''Chip’s Challenge) are rewarded with 20,000 and 10 . Throughout the fourth stage, players will have to race the FORD FUSION (STEWART-HAAS RACING) on Richmond International Raceway. For tips and advice on stage 04, see this: Tips and FAQ for Daytona 500: The Great American Race Stage 04. Stage 05 (Duel at Daytona) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fifth stage (''Duel at Daytona) are rewarded with 15 . Throughout the fifth stage, players will have to race the FORD FUSION (STEWART-HAAS RACING) on Daytona International Speedway. For tips and advice on stage 05, see this: Tips and FAQ for Daytona 500: The Great American Race Stage 05. Stage 06 (Start Your Engines) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the sixth stage (''Start Your Engines) are rewarded with 25,000 and 20 . Throughout the sixth stage, players will have to race the FORD FUSION (STEWART-HAAS RACING) on Daytona International Speedway. For tips and advice on stage 06, see this: Tips and FAQ for Daytona 500: The Great American Race Stage 06. Stage 07 (The Great American Race) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the seventh stage (''The Great American Race) are rewarded with 40,000, 25 and FORD FUSION (STEWART-HAAS RACING). Throughout the seventh stage, players will have to race the FORD FUSION (STEWART-HAAS RACING) on Daytona International Speedway. For tips and advice on stage 07, see this: Tips and FAQ for Daytona 500: The Great American Race Stage 07. Completion Rewards Footnotes